The New Fire in Westeros
by Phantomwolf10
Summary: The shinigami decides to intervene on Westeros behalf dragging Naruto into their world world. Watch as he becomes a player and overcomes the great game and with any luck the white walkers too.


I do not own naruto, game of thrones, or the song of ice and fire. Only making this for fun i will be editing and trying to redo this story but just popped in my head. Also i will be including naruto filler and movies up until the current timeline to give naruto more battle experience.

Also aging Naruto up a bit making him 16 here. Setting this during the time konoha formed a 8 man team to retrieve Sasuke when he was finding his brother.

Chapter 1 - The Deal

As Naruto leapt toward Tobi with his nine tails chakra enveloping him. Something neither of them expected to happen instead of Naruto passing through Tobi as so many happened like so many before he vanished completely. The Nine-Tails chakra that had enveloped naruto was swirling and pulling towards Tobi center. Kakashi and the others watched as the stranger who had been besting them all was sucked violently into another space and time. As Kakashi watched he noticed it was reminiscent of his teacher the fourth Hokage technique then utilize the space and time. Realizing the danger before them Kakashi ordered the teams to retreat. The man they had been battling seem to be defeated not only by naruto's attack but also by the complexity of his own technique. It was a hard sight to see some turn to win as the man's body twisted contorted and compressed itself in. The man known to the world as Tobi and hidden as Obito formerly of the Hidden Leaf Village died. What remained of his body lay there a pile of flesh compressed into the size of a small stone

Unbeknownst to them there was another figure, the stranger, god of death to those of Westeros, and as the Shinigami to those in Naruto's world. The Stranger had seen through the seal naruto has carried throughout his life that he has a good heart but it would never be put to its fullest potential in his world and that he may just reach new heights in a different land. The shinobi world would probably never know true peace without catastrophic death with thousands of bodies on the the strangers inclination to it he would rather see them live out their lives with the Akatsuki plan falling short with Naruto out of their grasp in a different world and the rest of the nine tailed joined again with his yin half. Together formed the two halves would remain out of the reach. If Naruto can reach his full potential in Westeros then he has the potential to save the living from the dead while reducing the casualties and corruption. Including the fact that the white walkers and their army was a supernatural slight against the god of death wasn't lost on him either.

"Where the hell am I" Naruto said as woke up the world as he knew it but everyone was standing still. Beyond that the world seemed different the colors the life in the area was darkened is if the world was covered in grey like life was retreating. More importantly there was someone that wasn't there during the fight. The figure before him was very tall and lanky, with a silk robes draped around its body obscuring its features. Shrouded in mystery the only thing giving away its position besides its appearance was it's breathing that of a man's drawing its last breath.

"I am the one you would refer to as the shinigami. I have chosen you to lead a new path to save lives more than you could accomplished in your world", the now revealed skeleton spoke. Naruto jumped back pulling a kunai from his backpack holding it in reverse grip ready to throw it. A walking skeleton is one of the weirdest thing but not enough to make him freeze. The revelation that this was the Shinigami that had imprisoned the nine tail fox in him almost going over his head taking a backseat to the possibility of being a threat to him.

"What do you want from me" Naruto asked his eyes scanning figure for any sudden moment less he attacks.

"I'm sending you to another world i want you to save it similarly to what your summon toads have wanted you to do here" god of death rasped out.

Anger exploded out of Naruto's rage flickering for the first time in a long time his eyes remaining blue instead of the intrinsic red displaying Kyuubi influence. "What right do you have to take me away from here from my friends, i have a life here, a dream, and a promise i need to keep." Naruto exclaimed his eyes filled with anger. His fist clenching the kunai in his hand prepared to fight a god to stay where he belonged. Before he could launch himself towards death itself it raised its hand and an ominous cold feeling washed over him. Unleashed killing intent of the highest order it felt like zabuza and orochimaru were bugs compared to him.

"Your brave I give you that yelling at a god. What you want is of no consequence I can offer you this solace with today's actions the world will be at more peace than ever thought possible. Your teammates will detain sasuke and his rogue group, the people hunting you down will become the hunted due to a collaboration of nations banning together and your friends will live longer lives then if you stay," shinigami explained. He would speak no lies only half-truths his friends will remain alive much longer, and Sasuke would never become a shinobi again after having his chakra sealed he would still live a happy life as with the others as much as they could in their world.

"They are better off with me dead," naruto said heartbreakingly his strength fading from his limbs as he thought of his many friends smiley faces happy that he was dead. Everything the villagers had ever said to him being true everything he fought against. The fight in his heart was over his weapon dropping from hand. The kunai banged against a stone on the ground generating a lone sound echoing around them.

"As the jail for the beast there would never be peace with them in play. Humans being without will be forced them to come together, it doesn't have anything to do with you but what you possess inside of you or formally possessed" Shinigami explained.

"They are all ok" Naruto asked pleading for the future. He had dreamed to be Hokage like old man sarutobi who helped care for him or Fourth Hokage who used him as a sacrifice. Knowing that to be Hokage meant to be the strongest and at times you may need to sacrifice yourself for the good of the village. If what the Shinigami said was true if he sacrificed himself to another world his people would live.

"Yes," he screamed the gods patience wearing thin.

"Fine so what's the mission" Naruto asked soberly accepting his role. He may be letting go of his dream of being Hokage but if this saved everyone then in a way he would be living up to his dream perhaps he could even rebuild his dream there. His friends and village came first if him not being there truly was the best thing then he would go begrudgingly.

"There is a supernatural force called the white walkers assembling but the world doesn't believe in it anymore. They have the power to reanimate the dead keeping them out of my grasp they're going to try to kill every living being if they get the chance. I want you to stop them," he explained

"So grab one one and show them to everyone make them believe there must be someone over there that could do that themselves besides me," Naruto pondered out loud his face in his hand trying to understand what the big deal what. After spending the past five years of his life as a active ninja participating in what felt like over hundred missions and training ability for the past eleven years from the academy to here. As someone that's been solving the problems of others for years it's hard to understand why they couldn't be doing it themselves.

"Hardly, It's not that simple there are barriers protecting them in a vast wall to prevent that from happening" the Shinigami commenting on the conundrum.

"So the same thing saving them is screwing them over looks like hindsight is a bitch," Naruto commented. This would be a bit more difficult but not impossible by any means.

"Not so crass but yes I doubted they had the purpose in mind for this when they built it centuries ago"He spoke.

"Well with my powers i should be strong enough to defeat them even without the fox." He stated proudly. He had been training and battling with numerous Jutsu under his repertoire especially the multi Shadow clone Jutsu which would have provide 2,000 clones. He was his own army he should be able to get this done without any help.

"No you can't, for me to send you into this world i need to reconstruct your body to adapt to the new world, it will make you younger with a suppressed chakra system meaning you will be losing most of your strength. I doubt you will ever be as powerful as you once with these limitations I'm forced to put on you. You would have similar issues as your friend Rock Lee. You retain some chakra and techniques with some but not nearly to your current degree" Shinigami finished clarifying.

"Fuck I am screwed how the hell can I save the world as a damn brat, hell survive even," Naruto shouted. This just went from a b class mission to a suicide S rank mission in an instant. With such severe limitations especially trying to get used to his new body he be lucky enough to survive the new world much less the supernatural enemies he's supposed to defeat. This wasn't like a normal mission this would be more tuned to how he was preparing to deal with getting Sasuke back. Years of preparation to be at fighting strength again of this level. And this point they might as well shackle weights on him and tell him to fight an army for all the good it would do him.

"You think i'm the only god making plans to stop them all of us are making champions. The horse god is making the stallion who will mount the world, the lord of light making the prince who was promised. The three eyed raven choosing his successor. For as much as we want you to succeed we cannot give you the power to do so. You are our Champions our avatars to defeat this threat, you are being given the same amount of ability to defeat them even more so since you are being shown favoritism since I'm one of the only gods that has multiple worlds to govern which allows me to supply you more than what they will have" Shinigami states proudly. Everything dies and rots in every world to come through him at least until this White Walker situation happened even the resurrection techniques in Naruto's world being bothersome but over a 100,000 souls undead but dead. That was unforgivable slight against him hence why he needed to bring naruto to put an end to it.

"So what will i have since you were basically neutering all my strength," gasped out his mouth. Nothing takes the wind out of your sails like thinking you can do it until you're up against staggering odds.

"You will still have chakra level of an decent genin you will need to retrain it obviously but with it making you faster and stronger them most men Obviously you will still retain all your memories including how to write, read, math and I will also give you the ability to speak fluently and understanding the common tongue language of Westeros. As for weapons you may keep all the weapons you currently have on yourself as this moment your chakra blade, shuriken, kunai, and your summoning scrolls which you will retain the ability to use. Since I have taken away your three strongest jutsu with the toad summonings, your rasengan, and your multi shadow clone jutsu. You will still have the ability of using the shadow clone Jutsu but only up to 9 Shadow clones can be produced and they will have the drawbacks of phantom pains when they die and you will need to be much more direct they won't possess your knowledge they're more like blank slates for you to control and direct. They can constantly feed you information think of them as a support team they won't have any jutsu besides transformation, enhanced strength, using summoning jutsu with scrolls, and transparency jutsu your master taught you. I will not be so cruel as to handicapped you too severely thanks to the time the nine tails fox being inside your accelerated healing and above-average temperature can stay. The world you're heading into is a lot more seedier in some aspects backstabbing, plotting for power from north to south some involving the opposite sex as a weapon for information or to kill. So to protect yourself from potential womanly disasters if you focus your chakra on your penis your sperm during that time will be infertile and you cannot catch a disease helping you stay on guard. You will still be heavily disadvantaged against those players that have already made their moves and I've already gathered their armies but then again your strongest suit has never been that you're the strongest is that they should never bet against the underdog in the fight or is fox". Shinigami giving a layout of his abilities. Since he will be entered into the new world without having a family name to depend on for an army giving him some help can make a world of difference. The other players in the Game of Thrones are going to start making their move soon. The constant wheel crushing those underneath them.

Naruto perked up sure he wouldn't be as disadvantaged as he previously thought with what the Shinigami has said he could develop his body and abilities better. Even possibly attain mastery of weapons like Tenten and Hikaru." So when does this mission start" Naruto said pumped up ready to embrace the new challenge and world.

"Now," said the god of death as energy waved over naruto before flinging him into a portal Naruto's body shrinking reverting back into a simpler time. Naruto's screaming a byproduct of his body being torn apart and rebuilt. Blacking out from the pain the last sight he would see in his own world would be the friends he was leaving behind to save another.

In Westeros 9 years before the start of the series located in the riverlands

Naruto's eyes opened taking in all that was before him is body still sensitive to the touch of everything. Realizing he was on his back he groaned and tried to stand up but resulted in him landing face-first in the dirt. His body much smaller than he was used to if he had to hazard a guess it would seem the Shinigami brought him back to around the age he first attended the academy around 7 or 8. The clothes he wore had not changed being much too big for him now. He took off his clothing which even that proved difficult. Needing to get used to being in this new form was a top priority. Such a drastic change from what he was used to it felt alike to the first time he used the nine-tailed Fox's chakra except instead of running out on all fours he was 2 feet shorter. Like the Shinigami had said he had kept all the tools he already had. He pulled out a kunai trying to trim down the fabric amount on his previously fitting outfit. Thanks to a couple of sloppy slices he turned his orange pants into long shorts. He managed to do better for the rest of his clothes with his white konoha shirt underneath the chainmail covering his upper body and some lower body, and his favorite orange jacket now sleeveless and open. Even he could tell he was out of place in this world taking the white cloak he had been wearing he dirtied it up in the mud before covering self up in it. A small child covered in orange or a figure in a dirty cloak he thought figuring which would be less obvious. With his impromptu wardrobe change he needed to find civilization hopefully without running into any unsavory fellows. Gathering up all his stuff he decided to head toward water. Like many animals humans also gather towards fresh water supply especially towns.

Thankfully surrounded by trees sadly reminded him of home but was easier to traverse unseen. Easily able to track animals and their paths mainly most larger animals leading to a river. He had passed a couple other travelers along the way while staying hidden noticing their attire he would have to replace his own with more suitable clothing that fit in with the area. He changed his initial idea of going into town to hunting some of the animals he had been tracking. After finding a boar. Stalking the beast he found it feeding near a large tree. The beast noticed him ready to charge him, pumping more chakra to his arm he released a quick kunai to its face killed it instantly the body collapsing before his feet. 'thank God for summoning scrolls' Naruto thought bringing out his survival scroll containing his tent canteen and fire stones. Making a quick fire with sum dry wood and pieces of his torn up clothes he begun skinning the boar. With no currency of this world he decided that trading some animal skins will work in place of money. Something they had taught in the academy in case you ever run out of food and money the art of bartering. If he had known that he would be transported to another world without any of his convenience he might have thought of bringing some spices with him on this mission like the Eternal Genin had taught him. After eating the boar and putting out the fire he hid his supplies and decided to hunt sharpening his dulled skills in his new body. Finding a couple rabbits, a stag, and other boar bigger than the one he had already caught. During the hunt a thought dawn on him every single skill the academy, Iruka, Kakashi, and Jiraiya had taught him would need to be relearned reused to perfection with all the disadvantages he faced now even the smallest skill will become the difference between life and death. Sealing everything except his tent inside the scroll. Sleep didn't evade naruto too long after being so physically and mentally exhausted.

The Next Day

He continued his journey skinning a couple more animals that caught his attention. He finally made it to the river, scanning people before coming out of the woods. After filling his canteen he followed the river downstream. A small town made itself known to him, eyes upon him as soon as he was in sight. Hidden by his cloak his hand fingering the chakra blade. He found a shop or what he assumed was one.

"Welcome traveler, what can I get you " the shop owner asked. Figuring from his size it was probably a dwarf like the infamous one located at Casterly Rock. To his surprise when the hood came off it was a small child possibility a Lannister with his golden hair.

" I don't have any money but would you be interested in bartering with me I have collected some animal skins perhaps we could trade for some clothes and a small map." Naruto said. Out of view from the old man in front of him he unsealed his wares.

" that's fine quality hard to come by how did a runt like you get this" the man asked. He could fetch a pretty coin for this but better he downplay it.

" I did it, I learned it when I was younger," Naruto said realizing a bit late how odd that sounded. The shop owner eyed him funny but waved it off.

" go ahead boy find what you want in my store," He said. Going towards the clothes which was all he really needed anyways Naruto found some suitable for his size wasn't much left. Since everything was in order it seemed. He traded his cut up tattered clothes for some black pants, boots a size too big for him and a long white sleeve undershirt and other shirt. He still kept the chainmail in between shirts and the jacket. He reattached the kunai holster on his leg, weapon pouch on his back waist, and chakra blade on his hip.

" Only clothes then, after that you have 56 pennies left over" the store owner said.

"Thanks old man" Naruto said running out the front door. Now with better camouflage blending in he mad his way to his former camp. Training was the most important thing he needed to do. He would start with his chakra control with tree walking and water walking. Next he would practice his aim with his weapons being able to kill a boar is a lot different than being able to kill a man. He had gotten better with his aim since training with Jiraiya but he wouldn't stop until he could hit 10 out of 10. He should also train with knife fighting with those shadow clones that the Shinigami mentioned. Stealth training could be used he would first stalk the animals they will be the best things to train against with their heightened senses then he could try to do it on the townsfolk as well.

Timeskip three weeks ( figure you guys don't need to see that much boring training day by day)

His training has paid off the animal pelt collection displaying his increased proficiency. Since spears were apparently used a lot in this world he fashioned one out of a large branch, it was his least used weapon. He used it more practicing on the animals around the area on his hunts and was better using it as a throwing weapon than a close-quarters weapon. Adjusting and practicing with his shuriken and kunai we're getting better able to use his chakra control with a much smaller pool of chakra through his body allowed him to throw them more accurately than in the past. The chakra knife on the other hand he always held back on that to use as a last resort, he had try to use clones to help him simulate a fight but their controls were more difficult than he could manage at the moment. He figured he would need to try to learn and against each weapon in the world to some degree as to keep any surprises from happening.

The training with the shadow clones was different than what he expected. Due in part to the changes that Shinigami put on him the problem first was to train his chakra control because without it he could only make one clone and being exhausted due to the extra exertion. After remastering the leaf exercise, tree climbing, water walking and daily workout routines to get his psychical stamina higher, he was able to summon the other 8 clones but that led to another problem. When summoned, the clones did nothing but blankly stare at him. He had to instill directions through their mind connection to make them do even the simplest tasks. By far this was his most difficult training something physical would be easy to accomplish but with this it had to be all mental. He had to start off small with less clones to send commands to. He realized after a couple of days attempting that a straightforward command with solid instructions would do a lot more than minute by minute orders. His most notable time came from when he would try to exercise his mind and physical abilities by doing training with workout routines with 100 push-ups, sit-ups, punches, kicks, and crunches while he maintained a command to have his clones form a perimeter around him to protect him from any ongoing danger. He also used a much lighter version of training weights during this time previously sealed present from Rock Lee. This is also how he experienced the first phantom death a wild boar had stumbled upon his training area and with him so mentally stretched, he was caught unaware. One of the clones try to intercept it and ended up getting gutted. Apparently death was but another lesson it taught him even when he felt the phantom death the clones did not, and they sprung into action killing the animal savagely like animals themselves. For the moment his control over the clones was restricted to basic commands to follow and the idea on how to do it. So far all he had was the command attack along with the mental projection of attacking enemies, perimeter with forming a enclosure to protect whatever is in the center, stealth which was to activate the camouflage technique and stalk a person. It took awhile to learn control but once he gave them a direct command they would follow it like a insect following the queen. He would have to tinker with this more to get them to be a more cohesive unit but until then issuing the command fight against himself or future enemies would work. The biggest detriment to the clones is the phantom pain if they die. In battle if this had happened he would probably be killed. From what he had gathered from around town many of these houses had their own personal armies made up with those that live on their land. Most of these smaller families answered to one of the larger ones Stark, Lannister, Tyrell, Baratheon, Greyjoy, Martell, Tully, Arryn and formerly Targaryen. Without any personal army besides his clones he would need to procure his own men to fight with. There were groups of men much like his own world that would fight for money sellsword companies. Most of them being on the other side of the world, little bit out of his reach at the moment. Still being so small he would need to wait until his body matured so he can go talk to the other houses as an equal in size and stature,perhaps they would listen to him. If not at least he would have his own men to back him up to complete the mission. First he would need information and money. Information about the walkers specifically how to defeat them and money to buy the sell swords loyalty. He was doing rather well with his small animal fur collection around 4,000 copper pennies, but he would need much more to even get one sellsword much less a company with them pushing that to back of his mind as he walked into towards town.

His nose knew the story before his eyes can see it fresh blood spilled and death in front of him. There was about 30 men raiding the town. He could see the shop owner Joseph he had grown to know and respect, his head on one of their pikes. These people we mainly unarmed except for Joseph. Taking a life was never something Naruto enjoyed unlike these men relishing in the kill. There was no way with his current skill he could subdue them without killing. He thought about tracking them and getting the local army to pick them off but the likelihood of success was very small.

" Look what I found lads, couple of fresh fish for the kraken," a large man bellowed out. Dragging two girls by their hair. Neither of them looked older than 15 both bruised and crying.

"This area and every belongs to us always has. We do not sow and we will take back our land," another man said. His famous last words as a wooden spear spewed from his mouth killing him quickly.

' The fuck ' thought the ironborn. When they attacked the town most recognized them and fled those that didn't were killed, seems they miss one.

"Fanout, find the cunt were going to tear him apart, show them our strength" one of them said. Naruto hiding darting around the town, noticing the one in charges size and demeanor reminded him of Kisame. Putting his training to the test against men he used the smoke and flames from the buildings as cover. He would use shuriken to bank the shot and attacked men from behind corners and throw kunai to those that are in his line of sight. His chakra blade being his last resort. Seeing his first victims in sight. In front of him was one man with a sword along with another with an axe by the corner of a house. Naruto threw the shuriken in his left hand arcing around the window and hitting the man's throat, while the kunai in his right hand found its mark in the sword wielders eye. The sound of the armored bodies dropping brought the attention of some of the others.

Taking a flaming piece of wood Naruto yelled as he came out of the corner. Using it like a spear he rammed it in the man's armor. He managed to barely get passed it but hit nothing vital but the fire caught on the clothing burning him alive. Throwing a kunai at the remaining opponent. They greyjoy raised his shield blocking the knife. Rushing the man he withdrew his chakra blade dodging a shield charge by going under. Tagging the back of the man's leg. Slicing the armor like paper dropping the bastard to his knees. The man felt a weight on his back just in time to see the blade slash his throat. The others on the way he stabbed the blade into the wood, before taking his other tools. He launched kunai and shuriken at the incoming men dropped another five people. The smarter fighters hide behind shields slowly advancing forward. Taking his blade from the wood he maneuvered himself in a nearby burning building a church. He used the shadow clone jutsu to make 9 warriors out of nothing. Issuing the mental command for stealth they all became mostly invisible not perfect thanks to the heat generated from the flames made them appear as heat waves.

The remaining combatants outside. " go on get in there and attack," said the leader.

" fuck that we can stay here and hear the little shit burn," one of the grunts said with some of his fellow ironborn agreeing. This one kid had killed over a third of them in the span of 20 mins.

The leader holding out a greatsword bellowed " You can go in there or your head can go either way you're getting a look".

"In and out before this falls on us boys," he said charging in with three men. Naruto and his clones saw them come in combining his command words he said use stealth and perimeter to get close and circle them, then using attack killing all three with slashes to their throat and joints. The death gurgling of the men as bleed seeped out told the tail to the men outside. The remaining greyjoys circled the building like tentacles of the Kraken they represent.

So engrossed on killing naruto they failed to see the group of men on horseback carrying the banner of a silver trout except for one man with a different banner. The fire and smoke did nothing to improve their eyesight only their hearing alerted them but too late, barely raising their shields before the third slaughter for this town today. The tiny Kraken group was pierced by spears sliced by swords and trampled on by horses. One of the men got off his horse looking towards the church wondering what was inside that they have been trying to contain or kill. A gruff man with silver hair with scale armor and a Blackfish sigil on his chest. Believing that was more than he was seeing he decided to rush inside the building.

Naruto inside the church during the time the Tully forces were attacking the greyjoy

The plan was to attack them inside the building made Naruto realize a drawback on these more simple clones they were succumbing to smokin elation unlike himself. With each one of his clones deaths the phantom pains dropped him to the floor. Just as he was about to lose consciousness he heard people coming.

The old man ran inside the building funding a small blonde child covered in blood. Considering the blood on the boys weapon and the bodies around him he must have killed one of them and they were trying to take retribution for it the cunts. Heaving the boy over his shoulder he got outside before the building collapsed. The timing was too good as if they gods we're waiting until the boy was out of the building. He went over to his men barking orders

" Make a perimeter, you two throw those men on that fire. We need to bury these people it's the least we can do. These people lived under our protection and we failed" the old man said. This man's name is Brynden Tully more commonly known as the Blackfish. Looking over at the boy in his arms thinking as what to do with the boy.

So that's it for chapter one. I intend to write chapter two soon. Any advice or thoughts would be greatly appreciated. This is my first story. Also if anyone would like to help let me know. God knows i need it.


End file.
